Todo parecía mentira
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Y si el disparo de Pam no lo hubiera recibido Booth?


Otro corto más recién salido del horno.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de FOX

* * *

**Todo parecía mentira**

Todo había pasado tan rápido, pensó él mientras respiraba hondo y se sentaba al lado de sus compañeros en la sala de espera.

Solo había podido verla caer, ver como de su pecho empezaba a brotar la sangre, más y mas rápido, después se giró y allí estaba ella, Pam, la rabia le invadió, pero ya la habían inmovilizado, la justicia se encargaría de hacerla pagar, en ese momento solo le importaba su compañera, mantenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, no dejaba de mirarle.

-Aguanta Huesos.-Le susurro mientras la abrazaba.-Saldrás de esta.

-Booth, estoy…-paro para coger aire con dificultad.-pierdo mucha sangre y…me cuesta respirar, sabes que no saldré de esta.

-No digas tonterías.-Dijo él mientras aguantaba sus lagrimas en sus ojos.-Eres la mujer más fuerte que e visto en mi vida, saldrás de esta.

Después de eso Booth solo pudo ver como los sanitarios rodeaban a su compañera, llevándosela después, siguió a la ambulancia con la S.U.V. Ya en el hospital esperó a que sus compañeros llegaran mientras recordaba cada momento que había pasado con su amiga. Recordó como la había salvado por los pelos del sepulturero y después como el había sido rescatada por ella. Como él le había regalado más y más regalos y como ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de cuanto era el amor que compartían, pero ahora, era ahora cuando Booth se había dado cuenta y se maldecía por ello.

-¡Booth!-Oyó el agente a Ángela-¿Qué tal esta?

-No me han dicho nada, simplemente se la han llevado.-Todos se sentaron esperaron alguna noticia de su amiga. Pero las horas pasaban y nada nuevo ocurría.

-¿En qué piensas?-Le dijo Ángela a Booth. Este la miró, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

-Me maldigo a mi mismo.-Ángela le miró sin comprender demasiado.-Se que podría haberlo impedido, Pam me había llamado, pero yo estaba tan ocupado mirando a Brennan que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien saca un arma delante de mis narices.-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para impedir que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-No es culpa tuya, esa loca simplemente estaba así, loca, si no hubiera disparado a Brennan, serias tú el que estuviera herido.-Dijo Ángela depositando una de sus manos en el hombre de su amigo.

-Abría preferido que hubiera sido así Ángela-Dijo mirando a la artista.-Daría mi vida por ella.

En ese momento el doctor salió, con una cara que no parecía traer muy buenas noticias.

-Familiares de Temperance Brennan.-Dijo en alto.

-Nosotros, bueno, la familia aun no a llegado, nosotros somos sus amigos.-Dijo Ángela acercándose junto a los demás al médico.

-Muy bien, Temperance entro muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre y aunque arreglamos las vasos rotos y repusimos la sangre que había perdido, el cerebro estuvo demasiado tiempo sin riego sanguíneo.-Dijo el médico.

-No se ande son rodeos Doc.-Dijo Hodgins.

-Esta bien, las posibilidades de que la Dra. Temperance salga de estas son muy bajas, lo más probables es que Temperance no pase de esta noche, la pasaremos a una habitación ya que aquí no podemos hacer más por ella. Solo podrá estar una persona con ella. Así que, pónganse de acuerdo.-Todos miraron rápidamente a Booth, sabiendo que él pasaría la noche con la antropóloga. Booth no había reaccionado de ninguna manera después de las noticias del médico, su fe le decía que su compañera saldría adelante, y nada era más fuerte que su fe, bueno, si, algo era más fuerte que su fe, el amor por su compañera era más fuerte que su fe.

Cuando subieron a Brennan a planta todo pasaron a verla uno a uno, cuando Russ y Max llegaron estuvieron de acuerdo de que se quedara Booth con ella, y al poco tiempo el agente se quedo a solas con su compañera.

-¿Qué tal estas?-Dijo sin esperar respuesta. -¿Sabes lo que a dicho el médico? No tienen fe en ti, pero yo si. Brennan, se que saldrás adelante, se que dentro de unos días, unas semanas, volverás conmigo y me volverás a corregir, me volverás a decir que tengo el comportamiento de un macho alfa y volveremos a reír juntos.- Dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de su rostro y una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su cara.- ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto? Seguro que no, nunca has sido buena con estos temas. Temperance yo…yo, Temperance yo te quiero, te amo, te necesito. Por favor Brennan no me dejes.

Booth se mantuvo toda la noche con su mano única con la de su compañera, no cerró los ojos ni un minuto, no permitiría que su compañera se despertara y que estuviera sola, pero al amanecer lo que todos temían ocurrió. Todas las máquinas empezaron a sonar alarmantemente y en menos de dos minutos tres enfermeros y dos médicos estaban en la habitación. Echaron a Booth y al poco tiempo después salieron a darle la trágica noticia.

-Lo siento mucho.-Dijo el doctor mientras veía como todos sus amigos y familia se derrumbaban, todos menos uno. El joven que había pasado cada minuto con ella permanecía sereno pero impactado en medio de la habitación en la que había descansado su compañera.-Podrán pasar a verla, ¿Quién será el primero?

Todos pasaron uno a uno y salían más destrozados, Max y Russ hacían llamadas preparando el funeral y el último Booth.

Cuando entró miró desde la puerta a su compañera, estaba tan pálida, tan…fría. Él siempre había pensado que su compañera era muy fría pero ahora se daba cuenta de que nada había sido en comparación ahora. Se acerco a ella y cogiendo su mano por fin una lágrima salió de sus ojos dejando por fin salir sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto al cuerpo sin vida de su compañera.- ¿Por qué me has dejado solo? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto?- Ya salían las lagrimas de sus ojos unas tras otras, dejando ver su dolor.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡Yo te quería!! ¡¡Yo te amaba!!- Dijo mientras se derrumbaba en la pequeña y fría sala, quedando arrodillado en el suelo mientras lloraba, más y más.

Seeley Booth nunca más aceptó trabajar con una o un antropóloga o antropólogo forense, tampoco volvió al Jeffersonian y tampoco volvió, nunca más, a visitar el Royal Diner, donde había pasado los mejores momentos con su compañera.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, os animo a que dejéis comentarios.

¡Hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
